


铠武同人－贵光：黄金情愫

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Brothers, Imprisonment, M/M, Takatora top!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 光实被人给监禁羞辱，还被塞了药。而这时候哥哥前来营救。【如此狗血的梗....】
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane & Kureshima Takatora, Kureshima Mitsuzane/Kureshima Takatora
Kudos: 5





	铠武同人－贵光：黄金情愫

光实在沉痛中晕去，又在刺痛下醒来。  
他被一丝不挂的锁在地下室的仓库中，被手铐铐住的手腕锁在头顶的细管道上，冰冷的接触刺激着他单薄的肌肤。  
进来的几个人告诉他这无疑是来自学校团体的羞耻活动，因为吴岛家的世界树产业让他在学校受到不少大少爷的嫉妒。加上光实的成绩和外表，单论女生人气就会引来各年级男生不满。  
“美堂你们…”因为催眠剂的关系光实还是有些口齿不清，但即使头晕他也不会认错领头的人的总是找他麻烦的美堂家三公子。身后那群人自然就是学校里常见的跟班。  
为了给吴岛家二少爷挫败感，美堂甚至亲自上阵，他先是揍了光实两拳。光实消瘦白 皙的脸上在嘴角和眼角流留下了伤痕。  
“你以为我会让你一 丝 不挂这样被围观就是单纯的羞辱吗？要不是因为你家哥哥的照顾，我老爸的那笔生意也不会谈失败。”原来还带着这种复仇？光实虽然不知道是哪笔生意，但他也不会对这种丧家犬般乱咬乱叫的小孩子气失败者低头。  
对着光实洗犀利不服输的眼神，美堂家还没出人头地的三公子自显然被威慑了一下，可这很快增加了他的勇气。“你这是什么眼神？看不起我？好，好，我会让你这漂亮的小脸蛋扭曲的和哭泣的少女一般。”  
说完，美堂拿出来一个小瓶子，滚落到他手掌里的是一颗药丸。那是和灌下去喝的东西截然不摄取方式，光实很快意识到那是做什么用的，他即使再怎么紧绷表情还是掩饰不了惊恐。  
“看来你果然很聪明吗，那么快就知道这是什么了。”美堂表情带着讥讽靠近挣扎的光实。  
其中两个跟班上来压住光实想要踢踹的双腿，双腿被强硬地打开，他们的指甲也在大腿内侧留下了刮痕。  
美堂手指触及私密处的厌恶感让光实紧锁眉头呜咽出来，他紧紧抿着唇咬住牙吞下心头想要交出来的冲动，喘出沉重的鼻息一次次掩盖惊恐。光实承受着那只粗糙的手指肆意撑开的闷痛，感受那颗药里被推入体内。随着他腰部强烈的抽 搐，药里被狠狠卡入深处，明明看起来那么小但在那紧致的内部却显得如此异样的大。  
“…拿出去…”光实从唇缝里挤出这句话，他眼神不变，甚至怒目对方。  
这不是美堂想要的，他想要看到光实哭着求饶的眼泪。所以他掐了一下光实的侧腹，其身丢下，“它会马上化的，你就好好吸收掉吧。”便坐到了一年的椅子上。  
“上，好好伺候这位小少爷。必须让他舒服的叫出来！要不然只能说伺候的不周到，不是吗？”一边说着反话，美堂一边翘起二郎腿看着三个同伴如何在光实身上展开挑逗戏码。  
逛光实浑身颤抖着，起初的挣扎也因为药效和身上敏感点被抚摸刺激而发软停下。  
为了抿住嘴唇不发出懦弱的声音，光实死死揪住手铐的链子，却将他纤细的手腕磨肿出伤痕。  
但是谁又知道此事在楼上，为了寻找光实动用人才的吴岛贵虎已经找上门，想到最近生意和撕下被美堂家的人找了各种麻烦，无非不会最先怀疑。本来贵虎不想理睬那种小人，却没想到他们家竟然明目张胆同意了自家小儿子的行为，触及到弟弟被危害的事情贵虎内心早就气炸了。  
自然贵虎只能用“做掉”这种词来形容此时以及今后他将对美堂家事业上的回复。他看着被美堂家当家叫上来三公子以及跟班，派人去“处理”这几个面色惨白的家伙，直径去了地下室。  
当贵虎看到抿着唇必然忍耐身上一波波难耐热流袭击的光实，顿时心痛的表情扭曲起来。药效和美堂他们的侵犯让光实从头到尾都绷紧了神经去忍耐，他此时大脑发胀，身子在阴冷的地下室抖个不停。赤裸蜷缩的他被汗水浸湿，虚脱般的闭着眼不停喘息。  
“光实！”贵虎就像是被狠狠击打一般的感到体内的刺痛，他奔向光实想要把最重要的弟弟搂入怀，却发现手铐阻止了他。  
在昏暗的灯光下，贵虎看到那些和潮 红不一样的痕迹露在弟弟瘦弱的身上。贵虎赶忙用从美堂那里拿到的钥匙之一开了手铐，光实虚弱的软到贵虎怀里。  
“哥…哥…？哥哥…”光实感受到那熟悉的味道后才送开口，颤抖的双唇呼唤眼前的人，之前逞强的表情也化作及其受伤的样子。  
“我在。光实，我在…”贵虎清楚感受到怀里人的颤抖，他脱下大衣裹住光实，懒腰抱起，把事情交给部下做后快速上车回去宅邸。  
本来要送去医院，但是光实却在车上不用的哀求要回家。贵虎也可以轻易请到医生来家里，因此他还是绕不过弟弟的要求轻易的答应了。  
“哥哥，不要叫医生…”进入家里后光实在他怀里依旧抗议着。  
低头在灯光下清楚看到光实脸上的伤痕。“光实你…！他们揍你了吗？”  
光实咬住嘴唇，衣服的摩擦和贵虎传来的温度都让他身体有反应，他好几次想要扭动身子，但为了不让哥哥失去平衡而忍耐着。所以即使他想逞强辩解也无力开口，只能点头。  
“我知道是什么药…”光实额头渗出的细汗让贵虎听到后意识到了什么，顿时脸色因为过度震惊而僵硬。他回头让管家不用再管，声称自己亲自照顾弟弟不想被打扰，由此抱着光实三步并作两步的回去自己房间。  
该死！当自己看到弟弟那样被放置地下室的时候就该想到！明明表现那么明显，自己却让光实那么难熬！自责在贵虎心里蔓延。  
光实被放到床上后就缩成了一小团，除了哥哥，他不想被任何人再看到现在的样子。明日会请假也是一定的事。  
贵虎小心做到他边上，扶起那一被碰触就打颤的双肩。“来…让我看看。”  
从大衣下露出来的光实，绯红的双颊，娇喘着，孤独的难受让他双眼蒙上泪雾，那是贵虎好久没有见到的欲哭表情。  
虽然从小照顾弟弟，并且小时候洗澡也在一起，但是贵虎对于久隔后再次碰触弟弟身子还是让他内心有点不知所措。他及其小心的用手指碰触光实的双腿，他再三确认但是光实已经别开目光。虽然光实还是心底有抗拒，但他依旧强忍着随着哥哥手的力度张开了夹紧的双腿。  
被挑逗惹红的欲望就那样可怜兮兮的挺立着，因为无法释放的痛苦而绷紧颤抖，尖端甚至有些要分 泌 出来。这画面给光实很大冲击，好似呻吟一样从喉咙里发出让人怜悯的声音。  
贵虎目光有些游离，他不忍心让光实在自己目光下颤抖，所以没有停留到光实的下面，可抬头却看到自己弟弟那般诱人的模样，加红的双唇和浓密睫毛的双 唇带着湿 润和不安盯着自己，让贵虎感觉心跳慢了半拍。这是…怎么回事？  
但当他注意到光实大腿内侧布满起皮的抓痕的时候，他不知不觉中咬紧后牙。“他们…碰你了吗？”他声音因为生气而不小心带着质问。  
光实抿紧双唇，别开目光。贵虎发觉自己口气不对，于是尽力放的温柔下来安抚到。“碰你了吗？”  
光实才点点头。“但是是用手，把…药丸……从那里塞进去，化掉…”  
不知道说这话让光实用了几份勇气，但贵虎忍不住抱住了他。  
“哥哥，”这样的接触让光实几乎无法控制，他紧紧抱了回去，纤细的手指抓住贵虎的西服。  
“哥哥知道如何解决这样的事情吧？所以…哥哥的话，我可以的…”  
“……光实…”贵虎听到后感觉大脑一瞬间空白。他本想低头看看光实此刻的表情，但对方却追着埋入他胸口。“拜托你，贵虎哥哥…好难受…！”最后发出来颤抖的哭腔。  
贵虎沉默了几秒，温柔的用手托起光实的脸，对上的是一双挂着几颗泪珠的眼睛。贵虎感觉胸口收紧，他及时再想要避开，依旧还是揭露开心底最深处的情愫，那是和兄弟不一样的感情，两个感情夹杂在一起独一无二，让他无法形容。  
接着嘴上传来柔软的触感，贵虎亲吻了自己的弟弟，而光实也回应了自己的哥哥。熟悉的味道，那是从小时候就一直在身边的味道….  
贵虎吮吸着光实口中的氧气，把他的津液和喘息一起吸收。接着一把把光实拦腰抱起，走去浴室关上门。打开浴缸放水后，贵虎轻柔的把腰部酥 软的光实放在铺着毛巾的洗漱台上，吴岛家的私人洗漱台拍着宽大的镜子足够做上三个人。而此刻光实炙热的身体已经软到依靠玻璃而不去避讳那份冰冷。  
贵虎探出身子，手掌托起对方纤细的腰，稳住胸前的凸起。光实瞬时倒吸了一口气拉回呻吟，做出小小挣扎的他尝试压下动作不做反抗。  
“哥哥，帮我…”光实承受住的闭上眼，呼唤着兄长。他大 腿不断颤抖，无法在合拢积压自己的挺立的欲 望。肌肤的热度和额头的汗水在玻璃上染花一片。  
细碎的吻从胸口的朱粒延伸下去，经过小腹，抵达下面。光实还没来得及从那些吻里反应过来，炙热柔软的黏膜就包裹住他的下面，瞬间的快 感让他再也无力抵抗喉咙里翻上的叫声，身子猛然一挺，先要阻止却又不忍心阻止的手抚摸插入到贵虎黑色的发丝中。光实想要合拢的双腿也被兄长的身影阻止，才刚接触这番初次品尝的柔软之拥的欲望已经抵达极限，贵虎才吮吸了两口，光实就在颤抖的泣吟下释放出来。  
腥咸的口感却没让贵虎感到厌恶，他坦然的拥指腹抹了抹嘴唇。  
“吐出来….”看到兄长喝掉那白灼，让光实脸更加红起来。他下意识说出这番话，却感觉自己好似要大声哭出来一般。  
可是下一秒他就被贵虎单臂拦入怀中，“还难受吗？”贵虎的声音没有一丝责备和厌恶，依旧满满的担心和安抚。  
其实光实已经不太清楚，此时升起的感觉是因为药剂还在还是因为眼前的存在。被自己腰红的双 唇微微睁开却无言以对。直到贵虎因为担心再次询问了一遍以后，光实才勉强吐出词语。  
“还想要…哥哥，别走…”不知道是哪里升起来的恐慌，光实发现自己的手抓着贵虎的袖子不放，似乎黏在了上面不敢松开。  
“我没走，我在。”贵虎只是简介明了的表达了自己的意识。  
贵虎和往日外面人们的形象不同，他露出来怜爱的样子看着不同喘息的脸，但是那份笑容对于光实也是许久不见的怀念，这让光实心跳加速。好奇怪的感觉…自己变得好奇怪…光实大脑不停询问自己，却都不到答案。  
褪去衣服，他们彼此一起浸泡在宽大的浴缸中。本来感觉越来越疏远的弟弟，此时却主动贴紧自己，这给光虎一种怀念又陌生的触感。他拦腰抱住光实搂在怀中，一边给予溺爱的吻，一边用手探入下面安抚自己的弟弟。  
他会为光实洗去那些人的味道，洗去那糟糕的回忆。他会为光实染上自己的味道，因为光实属于自己。  
光实不停娇喘着接纳体内的手指，紧致的后面却感觉和以前完全不一样，含住的手指让自己产生兴奋。紧紧咬住不放，死死包裹住，不想让兄长离去。光实并没有经验，这体会让他兴奋而紧张，导致他疲惫的身子很难忍受这份爱意的刺激。他一边咬唇用脸颊和额头蹭过贵虎的胸口和颈窝，一边是不是不停索求着亲吻。  
“又要…去…”  
“嗯…”贵虎并不在意，抽出手指抚摸上去，上下套弄那初出茅庐的小小分身，很快变感觉到不一样的黏液触感留在了掌心，化入水里。  
“让我进来，光实，”贵虎自己都不敢相信自己会这样对弟弟说话，就连大型聚会上各家千金想办法靠近自己时自己都不会涉及这种内容。  
他知道，此时，他停不下来。所以他才分开了光实的双腿，所以才将自己的分身送了进去，所以他才会享受那份狭窄被紧紧包裹的感觉，所以自己才会深深被弟弟呻吟娇喘的模样所吸引。  
光实抱住贵虎，贵虎用手不停抚 摸 他的背部安慰，与此同时慢慢渗入。撑开的感觉让初次的光实感到疼痛，他想小时候一样不停吸着起抽泣，一边尝试含下更多，他其实想接纳哥哥的一切。只听到贵虎在他耳边一次次安抚到“别怕”，“放轻松”，他觉得足够了。  
吞入大部分后，光虎吻去光实眼角的泪水，缓慢动了起来。贵虎永远都不想伤害自己的弟弟，他觉得那是他一生都必须保护的对象。所以及时他发现自己内心的情愫，及时此时再兴奋冲动，他都克制着不去冲击光实柔弱的内部。只是如同最开始那琐碎细致的吻一样，认真包容的完整每一次抽动。看着光实发出来舒服的声音，贵虎感到一阵满足。  
他们彼此呼唤着对方，身子荡起的水花推向池边，溢到地面。  
两个人一起达到高潮，紧接着再次进入下一波。知道第二次高潮结束，光实才真真切切软在贵虎怀中。  
贵虎不会因此再去让自己欲望放置第一位，他需要照顾弟弟的身体。由此以来，贵虎便负责起帮光实洗澡清理身子的工作，以及后面擦干身子，吹干头发，换上睡衣的种种事项。全部过程里，贵虎都一边细致的坐着，一边欣赏眼前的人。虚弱的光实双颊却泛着红晕，他目光迷离的望着兄长的一举一动，好似一个精致的陶瓷娃娃，但是偶尔又像撒娇的小猫一般所求兄长吻的安抚和鼓励。  
不知道时间持续了多久，吻了几次。再次把亲吻落在光实脸颊上后，贵虎把他抱去自己床上，搂入怀中。彼此没再多说话，贵虎只是把今日最后一个爱意留在了弟弟的额头上，看着对方疲倦的陷入熟睡，随后他搂着怀里柔软的身体进入梦里。


End file.
